Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade (battybarney2014's version)
The Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade is an annual parade held every Thanksgiving Day in New York City in the United States. Originally called the Macy's Christmas Parade, it was first held in 1924 and has been cancelled only twice due to rubber shortages during World War II. The two and a half mile parade features large balloons of well-known characters alongside floats and marching bands, ending with a float of Santa Claus upon his sleigh, marking the start of the Christmas season. Barney Float appearances Barney (usually with Baby Bop, BJ and Riff) has performed songs in many parades. Here are most of them: *1994 (Performed before parade, but not on a float) - Barney, Baby Bop and BJ sing "If You're Happy and You Know It" *1995 - Barney appeared in a circus ringmaster costume, Baby Bop wore a tutu, and BJ wore a circus clown costume. *1996 - Barney as a cowboy, Baby Bop as a cowgirl, and BJ as a cowboy appeared in a western float. *1997 - Barney, BJ and Baby Bop sing Imagine Float: Movie Float (Barney's Great Adventure, later used for M&Ms) *1998 - Barney and the kids sing If All the Raindrops Float: Barney's Gingerbread House *1999 - Barney, Baby Bop and BJ sing Christmas is Our Favorite Time of Year Float: Barney's Night Before Christmas (Santa's Workshop) *2000 - Barney, Baby Bop and BJ sing a Christmas Medley Float: Barney's Night Before Christmas *2001 - Barney, Baby Bop and BJ sing "I Love the Holidays" Float: Barney's Night Before Christmas *2002 - Barney, Baby Bop, and BJ sing "Colors All Around" Float: Barney's Playtime in the Park *2003 - Barney, Baby Bop, and BJ sing "The Best Manners Medley" ("Please and Thank You" and "Good Manners") Float: Barney's Musical Playground (renamed version of Barney's Playtime in the Park) *2004 - Barney, Baby Bop, and BJ sing "It's C-C Cold BRRRR!" Float: Barney's Musical Playground. Along with them is the polar bear from Barney's Colorful World Live! *2005 - Barney, Baby Bop, and BJ sing "The Land of Make-Believe" Float: Barney's Musical Playground. *2006 - Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and newcomer Riff sing "Adventuring at the Fair" Float: Barney's Musical Fair. *2007 - Barney and Riff sing "Winter's Wonderful" Float: Barney's Musical Playground. Just like in the 2004 performance, but this time with snowmen. *2008 - Barney, Baby Bop and Riff sing "Everyone is Special" Float: Barney's Musical Park. *2009 - Barney, BJ and Riff sing "Many Ways to Say Friend" Float: Barney's Musical Park. *2010 - Barney sing a Friendship Medley ("Being Together", and "The Friendship Song"). Float: Barney's Musical Park. *2011 - Barney, along with many other children's characters, appeared on a float honoring the history of the Macy's Parade. Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and Riff sing "Together with You". Float: Barney's Musical Park. Balloon Barney has also appeared as two different balloons in the parade's history. The first balloon debuted in 1994, and during the parade, the balloon tore its side on a lamppost. However it was repaired for the next parade, and in 1997 (The year where most of the balloons were destroyed), Due to very high winds, the Barney balloon had let free from its balloon handlers, crashed into a nearby lamppost and had to be stabbed by the NYPC so it could stop flying. Due to the popularity of Barney and his movie, Barney's Great Adventure, he had to be repaired for the 1998 parade, and over the next 4 years, Barney flew without problems. In 2003, a new Barney balloon debuted, featuring him with a trumpet and a bandleader hat. He led the parade that year (for some reason, the Barney Float was not near the balloon, and the balloon behind the Barney float that year was the Peanuts character Charlie Brown). In 2005, Barney first appeared as a balloon, he almost flew away, and ended up getting his foot ripped apart by a lamp post. The balloon retired after that parade. *Barney (regular) - 1994-2002 *Strike Up the Band Barney - 2003-2005 Videos Category:TV Appearances Category:Barney in Other Media Category:Parades Category:TV Specials